Love Only Makes the Flower Wilt
by Heart's Fate
Summary: And so she tells him the story of the little blue haired princess who had fallen in love with a pirate. A one-sided love that took its toll on her without her even knowing what happened. Warnings: Character Death.


**Disclaimer**: _All characters belong to Disney._  
**Warnings**: _Hanahaki Diease, Character Death, Angst_

Buried beneath silk sheets, Evie cried. Her throat constricted and she coughed, scrambling for the garbage tin beside her bed. The pain was excruciating as she coughed and coughed, bringing up the petals that plagued her.

It passed just as quickly as it came and with a sigh of relief she sadly looked down. A few petals had managed to bypass the tin and landed on the bed, the beautiful red and blue taunting her.

Why would she allow it to get this far? There was a simple solution to her problem and yet she couldn't take it. And why not? All because of love.

Evie hastily pushed the petals into the tin and set it down, burying herself once more in her cocoon. She remembered when this all began.

* * *

She had just turned nine when the first symptoms showed. James Hook had just returned from some secret errand her mother had set him off on. She'd only known Harry Hook by name, but that day had been the first time she had seen him face to face.

He was a scraggly boy with messy dark hair and black paint circled around his eyes making him look like a raccoon. She hadn't known it then but her heart had already decided he was to be the one for her.

They played together that day, running around among the dark and barren woods surrounding her castle. She hadn't seen the raised root until it was too late. Evie fell with a yelp, broken branches biting into the palm of her hands and knees as she caught herself.

Harry stopped, only to laugh at her predicament. Tears welled up in her eyes from embarrassment and then it happened. She'd coughed and cried.

"Ye'll be alright, princess," he offered, patting her awkwardly on the back as she relieved herself.

She'd thought it sweet, even if he had laughed at first. But what truly caught her attention were the small petals just a little ways from them. She hadn't seen any flowers on the paths they'd taken. Flowers were a bit of a novelty on the Isle and these petals were a gorgeous red and blue.

"Yer mother will have me neck fur this," he whined, pulling her from the petals. "Come on, let's go so I can say sorry now."

It only got worse from there.

* * *

She'd told her mother once, after a horrible coughing spell. Evie had even shown her the red and blue mixture of petals she'd managed to save.

"Quite lovely, dear," the Evil Queen cooed as she always did when undermining her, "you've ruined the whole flower by tearing those precious petals from the stem. Who gave them to you, my precious Evillette?"

Evie shook her head, "no one. They," she had paused unsure of how to continue, "I coughed them up."

It made sense now that she thought back. The look her mother gave her, even if it was no longer than a second, held so much horror.

"Nonsense," her mother had said, "bring me back the whole flower the next time your admirer gifts them to you."

It hurt to think that her mother had known and yet never told her.

* * *

The years on the Isle came and went, locked alone in her castle with only her mother and the occasional visit from Hook and his son to keep her company.

She was fifteen when her condition took a turn for the worse. Harry was no longer the scraggly boy who'd play hide and seek with her. Now he was a handsome young man of sixteen with shaggy brown hair and eyes just as bright as the ocean surrounding them.

They'd stop playing their games now, far too old to be chasing each other like they had when they were kids. Instead, he'd take her for walks telling her about all the things she couldn't venture out to see herself.

On one of those days, the blooming flowers grew worse. They'd come to a small cliff not far from the castle, settling down as they always did. Evie pressed against his side with his arm thrown over her shoulder to keep her in place, his favorite hook digging into the ground beside him.

"When ye be free of this place, I'll take ye to the Chip shoppe," he'd promised, "ye'd like Gil. A pup if I e'er saw one. And Uma," she recognized that dreamy tone in his voice as he said the other girl's name. It was the very same tone she used when she'd talk to herself about Harry. That was the first time she'd felt jealousy. "Oh ye'll love her. Quick as a whip, that one. Hair a lighter shade o' blue than yer's."

He sighed happily, lost in his words as he continued to describe her. Uma had sounded lovely, but at the time she couldn't help but hate her. Without trying Uma had stolen Harry's heart from her. She only stomached a few more of his words before she'd pushed herself away. Harry had stared up at her, a hint of hurt behind those blue eyes.

"I believe my mother is calling me," she had given him the fakest smile that day.

"I dinnae hear the banshee," Harry called after her, but she ignored him, waving behind her as she hastily returned home.

That night she'd cried from the ache in her heart. She'd felt pain like no other as she vomited up more petals than she'd ever done before. She had tasted the horrible combination of bile and iron as she tossed up whatever was in her throat.

For the first time, the petals of red and blue she'd always thought to be beautiful were now hideous. Dressed in blood and having given her the first clue as to what could possibly be wrong with her.

* * *

When she left the Isle, her condition seemed to slowly get better. She hadn't thought much more about it, especially when she was unable to find anything about the disease plaguing her while on the Isle. She had figured it was something exclusive to the Isle and now that she was on Auradon it would go away.

Wishful thinking on her part.

It came back full force one day while she watched Carlos hopelessly try and flirt with Jane. It had been cute, the shy duo were all rosy cheeked from blushing as Carlos stammered through words. She had been happy for them. It was long overdue.

And while she was glad, her mind had wandered back to the Isle. Back to the pirate with an obsession of reds and hooks.

At the first thought of Harry, she felt it again. Her stomach dropped as that urge to cough returned. She tried to suppress it, not having wanted to ruin Carlos and Jane's moment but it quickly became too much.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she hurriedly excused herself, running to the nearest bathroom. She closed the door behind her and fell to her knees beside the toilet. The petals spewed forth with a mixture of blood. She continued until she could do nothing more than dry heave.

She remembered the heaviness she felt as she leaned against the wall of the stall and the fear when a soft knock followed.

"Evie," Jane called softly, "are you alright?"

She tried to laugh it off and stand to her feet, but she had felt too weak. "I'm just fine."

Jane only scoffed at her words, her shoes peeking in from the other side of the door. "You don't have to lie, Evie. Is it okay if I came in?"

She started to protest but Jane had already started to open the door. A small gasp escaped the shorter girl and she was on her knees, brushing Evie's hair away from her face.

"Oh Evie," Jane reached for the toilet paper, wiping at Evie's mouth.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," she'd tried to play off as though there wasn't a toilet bowl beside them full of blood and red and blue petals.

Sad blue eyes turned to her. They reminded her so much of Harry. She closed her eyes, lungs constricting. The pain returned and Evie hurriedly pushed Jane away, hunching over the bowl once more. Jane held her hair back as she retched, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Eves, how long has this been going on?"

And so Jane became the first person she told. Not even Mal or Jay or Carlos knew of her condition.

* * *

Jane was a pure blessing in disguise. Once she knew the truth, Evie had sworn her to secrecy. Though she had wanted to tell Fairy Godmother, she kept her word. Jane was the only person who knew what was happening to her.

"You have hanahaki disease," she said one day, carrying some books with her and setting them down infront of her.

"What?"

Jane smiled sadly, "it's a rare disease here in Auradon and from what you told me even rarer on the Isle."

Her fingers drummed against the table top, she couldn't much care for her nails at the moment, "what does it mean?"

Jane had sighed and pushed the book forward, "It's a disease that springs up from a one-sided love." Evie closed her eyes, it all started to make sense that day. "You cough up flower petals, in your case, those blue and red carnations. Yours is one of the longer cases I've heard about."

It had been so terrifying to hear, the hopeless romantic that she was only to be plagued by a disease born from an unrequited love.

"Who is it?"

She just shook her head. Evie knew, of course she did, but she couldn't tell her. Instead she wanted to know more.

"Is it curable?"

Tears began to well up in Jane's eyes, she coughed to clear her throat, "about that.."

* * *

That was days ago now and she'd finally learned the truth. She could either tell Harry Hook that she loved him and hope that he somehow loved her back. Or she would die. Suffocation, Jane had said, from all the flowers growing in her lungs. It was a miracle she was even alive. Most cases lasted anywhere from a week to several months. She'd been living with the damned disease for ten years now.

"Is Evie in?" she heard Jane ask from behind the door.

"She's lying down," Carlos answered, "she hasn't been feeling good today."

A knock shortly followed, the door opened just a crack.

"Evie, may I come in?"

"Of course, Jane."

She peeked out enough to see Jane slide in, Carlos protesting when she pushed him back out and closed the door behind her.

Jane's icy blue eyes landed on her, sadness radiating from the tiny body.

"Oh Eves, you're getting worse."

She rushed to her side, hand pressed to her clammy forehead.

Evie tried to muster her brightest smile. "I'm doing okay."

"You can't joke about this!" Jane frowned, brushing Evie's hair from her face. "Who is it?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Jane," Evie sighed, drawing her sheet closer.

"Evie, please. Either you tell me or I-"

The door swung open with a bang, startling the two girls. Harry Hook waltzed into the room with narrowed eyes and a deep frown.

"Harry, you can't just go in there!" Carlos yelled, attempting to reach him.

"Quiet, pup," Harry pushed him back and the door was once again shut in Carlos' face. Blue eyes narrowed at the pair. "When were ye gaunnae tell me ye were sick."

"Harry," she groaned, sitting up as best she could. Her stomach clenched at the sudden movement and she gagged, blindly reaching for her bucket.

Jane, bless her heart, quickly held it for her, offering soothing words as she lungs rebelled against her. The burn was so much worse. Harry could only watch in silent horror as the blood and petals fell from her mouth.

"Those..those petals were ye," Harry mumbled, "this whole time."

Evie frowned, trying to remember a time he may have seen them besides the first time it occurred.

"You need to leave," Jane stood up, placing herself between them.

"Like hell I'm leavin" he glared down at the fairy, "move."

Jane's arms crossed, matching his glare with one of her own. "What gives you the right to waltz in here demanding things? She's not feeling well. Get out."

"I've been her bloody best friend for ten years," Harry raised his voice, quietening only as Evie flinched from the sound.

"Ten years?" Jane frowned, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, brushing past the girl in favor of taking a seat on the bed. He placed his beloved hook on her bedside table and took Evie's face into his hands.

"Ya look like death," he joked, wiping at the corners of her mouth. "Evie, why didnae ye tell me?"

Evie tried to look away but Harry wasn't having it. He made sure she met his eyes, the hurt visible in the ocean blue eyes she's loved for years.

"It's nothing serious," she lied.

"Dinnae lie to me," he growled, "Fairy, what's wrong wit' her?"

Jane frowned, "she has-"

"I'm fine Harry! Nothing some rest won't cure."

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind them. Their eyes turning to Jane, the younger girl quickly glancing between them."

"It's him isn't it?" She asked, though Evie could already tell Jane had put the pieces together. "It makes sense," she continued, starting to pace the room. "It started ten years ago, when you met him. It only got worse when the barrier came down and he came to live here with the others."

"Has she gone daft?" Harry interrupted Jane's ramblings.

The fairy turned, finger pointed accusingly at him, "you! You're the reason she's dying!" She gasped, her hands quickly coming up to cover her mouth. "Evie, I'm so sorry."

Harry froze at the words, his hands slipping away from Evie's face. She took the opportunity and used her strength to get out of bed. She was a mess with her bed-hair, wrinkled sky blue silk top and shorts.

"I need," she started, "I need some air."

"Evie, wait I'm so sorry," tears began to fall from Jane's eyes.

"It's okay." She looked at the still frozen pirate. His eyes trailing over her, she offered him a sad smile before taking off.

She didn't think she had much strength left but whatever boost of energy she received she was going to take it. Evie hurriedly pass the others, ignoring their calls as she left the castle. They were worried and she wasn't helping. It wouldn't be a surprise if someone came after her, wouldn't take them long to catch up if they truly tried.

When she finally stopped running, she was at the shore, the waves crashing at her feet. She fought to catch her breath, her lungs feeling far more constricting despite the wonderful sea breeze.

Suddenly what little peace she'd earn was broken, a hand grabbed her elbow and turned her around. She smacked into a solid chest and prepared to scream until she heard the familiar voice.

"What did she mean? No more lies, Evie." Harry demanded, out of breath. He chased her after all. His eyes shone despite the darkness, showing his worry and silent demand for answers.

"It's like she said, I'm dying."

"She said it was my fault," Harry's brow knitted together.

Evie sighed, it was now or never. Either she was saved or well...she died. "Indirectly. It's indirectly your fault. You just don't know it."

"What do you-"

She raised her hand to stop him, "it began ten years ago when I met you…"

Harry listened as she told her tale. The little blue haired princess who had fallen in love with a pirate. A one-sided love that took its toll on her without her even knowing what was happening. She told him about Jane and all she had done for her. How even now Carlos, Jay and Mal still didn't know the severity of her condition.

"I love you, Harry. I've loved you since I was nine. I just didn't know it then," she choked back a sob, "and now it's killing me."

"I love you, Eves," Harry frowned, arms wrapping around her to draw her close as she cried. "Ye know I do."

She shook her head, smiling up at him sadly. "Of course I do," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "but it's not the same."

"I-"

She interrupted him again, drawing back with a watery smile, "you love me only as a friend. Don't you? Uma. Beautiful Uma, you love her. Have you told her?"

"Last night," Harry whispered, "I told her last night."

"Good. I'm," despite herself, she sniffled, "I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Eves."

"Evie! Evie, we can fix this! You know we can!" Jane cried as she came into view, running toward them. "Surgery. Get the surgery. They'll take out the flowers and you'll be fine."

Harry grinned, sweeping Jane into a hug. "Bless you lass. Eves, ya hear dat? Yer gaunnae be just fine. Eves?"

She'd stepped away as they had their moment. Her hands pressed to her chest. She wanted to make them happy. Tell them again without lying that she'd be fine, but this was it. Her last moment.

"I don't want the feelings to go away. I never did," they were going to bloom soon. Her chest thrummed with life as though they'd burst from her chest rather than her mouth. The coughing started, she tried to cover her mouth, but quickly gave up, doubling over as whole carnations in red and blue littered the sand. The waves taking what it could.

She fell to her knees, blood mixing in with the water.

"Evie…"

The warmth of Harry pressed against her eased her pain, if just a little. Jane took the other side, her hands reaching for hers as Harry leaned her against him.

She could faintly make out the sounds around her.

"I called my mom."

"Donnae ye leave me."

"What happened?"

"Evie"

"Evie"

"Please"

"Wake up, girl!"

Blood gurgled up from her mouth, dripping from the corners. Her breath was leaving her. It was getting so hard to breathe. The last flowers painfully made their way up. Her lungs restricted.

The noise stopped and time seemed to freeze for those last moments. The others just barely appearing in her view. Ben and Jay fought with Mal to keep her back. Carlos held Dizzy, whose face was buried into his stomach. Uma's hands covered her mouth as Gil wound his own arms around her.

And above, her precious duo. Harry and Jane screamed out for her, tears spilling from their eyes.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you._


End file.
